


Blurred Lines

by PureDodaengTrash



Category: I.O.I (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureDodaengTrash/pseuds/PureDodaengTrash
Summary: Ever since they had met everyone had told Doyeon and Yoojung that they would make a great couple, they always laughed it off until one day they decide to play along. Soon enough feelings develop and lines are blurred.Cross posting onto AFF. Username is - PureDodaengTrash
Relationships: Choi Yoojung/Kim Doyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. We're Just Friends

Ever since the day they had met everyone in their friendship group had told Doyeon and Yoojung that they looked like they would make a great couple. As their friendship progressed their friends began to assume they were dating – though they would never dare ask, even people who didn’t know the pair assumed that they were dating. Hell, even their parents had suspicions. 

Neither Doyeon nor Yoojung understood why people would assume such things. After all they were just close friends who often shared affection with one another, like they enjoyed hugging one another, holding each other’s hand and calling each other cute nicknames but that’s normal. Right? Just because they were always together – Hell, they were practically joined at the hip, and they’d always choose each other during projects that required them to be in a pair... That didn’t mean that they were dating.

Of course, Doyeon nor Yoojung were offended at the rumours. They actually found them pretty amusing, because they made them wonder if anyone else in their school had a friendship like theirs. The pair once had a fleeting thought of dating each other but in the end they decided that it would be stupid because if they had a bad break up there would be year’s worth of friendship down the drain. Neither of them wanted that. Since then neither of them had had any other thoughts of dating the other, not once.

That was until...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“There’s my favourite couple!” Somi grinned as she rushed over towards Doyeon and Yoojung.

It was lunch time, and they were all sat on their usual bench which was next to a big tree in the school’s field. The weather was warm, and they were all wearing cool clothes... Except for Yoojung who had decided to put a big winter coat on, because it “looked cold in the morning.”

“We’re not a couple!” Doyeon denied before laughing along with Yoojung. The pair laughed whenever their friends called them their ‘favourite couple’ or just a couple in general; to them they were just friends.

“Sure, sure.” Somi rolled her eyes and sat opposite Yoojung. “Hey, Yoojung. Why on Earth are you wearing that big coat?”

“It looked cold this morning,” Yoojung groaned.

“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover,” Jieqiong laughed as she sat down next to Somi.

“Ugh, I know.” Yoojung held her head in her hands.

“You know, Yoojung, you can just take off the coat. You know that right?” Jieqiong looked at Yoojung who just rolled her eyes.

“I know, but there’s nowhere to put it. I don’t want to put it on the floor because it will get dirty,” Yoojung sighed.

“We could try putting it in my bag?” Doyeon offered. “You’re coming back to my house after school anyway so you might as well.”

“But then you’d be carrying my big heavy coat around. That isn’t fair on you,” Yoojung said as she took a sip of her water.

“I don’t mind, as long as you’re not too hot.” Doyeon smiled.

“That’s so cute!” Somi practically yelled as she clapped her hands.

“See, you say and do things like this and then wonder why everyone assumes you’re a couple.” Jieqiong giggled.

Doyeon and Yoojung looked at each other dumbfounded. They were both confused because to them Doyeon had just simply offered to help Yoojung out. They turned and looked back at their friends who were still giggling and talking amongst themselves.

“Anyway, Yoojung. Do you want me to take your coat?” Doyeon asked again.

“Yes please, if you’re sure you don’t mind.” Yoojung smiled. 

“Of course not. I wouldn’t have offered if I minded, would I?” Doyeon smiled back at Yoojung.

“Thank you, Doyeon. I really do appreciate it,” Yoojung said as she took off her coat and passed it to Doyeon who rolled it up and somehow managed to shove it in her bag.

“I wish I had a girlfriend like Doyeon,” Somi smirked. “Someone who’d carry my big heavy coat around for me.”

“We’re just friends!” Yoojung defended.

“I’m just helping a friend out,” Doyeon shrugged. “I’d do it for any of you guys too, if you asked. Only you two are more sensible when it comes to checking the weather.” She laughed.

“Hey!” Yoojung playfully smacked Doyeon’s shoulder. “It’s not my fault I woke up late and didn’t have time to check my weather app!” Yoojung pouted.

“Ah, you’re so cute when you pout.” Doyeon stuck her tongue out and ruffled Yoojung’s hair.

“God, you guys are so gross!” Jieqiong laughed and Somi pretended to bawk.

“We need to think of a ship name for you both,” Somi declared. 

“I’m just complimenting my friend though?” Doyeon looked at Somi and Jieqiong confused. “And it’s not like I’m lying either, she does look cute when she pouts.”

“You know what we’re talking about,” Jieqiong smirked.

“Hey! I’ve got an idea for a ship name!” Somi grinned excitedly.

“Oh no,” Doyeon and Yoojung looked at each other. 

“How about Dodaeng?” Somi clapped her hands. “It’s perfect. The Do from Doyeon and Daeng from Yoojung’s nickname Yoodaeng.” 

“That’s perfect!” Jieqiong grinned. “Good thinking, Somi.”

“We’re not a couple though, and we don’t need to be shipped. We’re just friends!” Yoojung huffed.

“Just friends my ass,” Jieqiong smirked. “We see the way you two look at each other.”

Doyeon and Yoojung blinked. “The way we look at each other?”

“Yeah,” Somi chimed in. “You two look at each other the way people in love look at each other!” She giggled.

Doyeon and Yoojung shook their heads and giggled along. It didn’t necessarily annoy them that their friends had decided to ship them, but it did frustrate them that they wouldn’t accept the fact that they were just friends and nothing would ever happen between them. 

“Honestly, why don’t you two just date already?!” Jieqiong exclaimed. “You’d be the cutest, most adorable, perfect couple in the whole wide world!”

“We don’t think the world could handle the cuteness,” Doyeon laughed.

Yoojung was quiet for a moment processing what Doyeon had just said. Of course she knew that Doyeon was joking, but she hadn’t expected her to say that. She’d expected her to just deny it like she always did. Not wanting to draw attention to herself she added a “yeah, we’d probably cause mass destruction with our cuteness.” Which just caused everyone to laugh even more.

“Well, you two seem pretty cocky for people who are just friends.” Jieqiong smirked.

“We really are just friends!” Doyeon and Yoojung exclaimed.

“Alright, alright whatever you say.” Somi grinned.

Before Doyeon and Yoojung could defend themselves any more, they heard the bell signalling that it was time to go to class.


	2. I Have An Idea

The rest of the afternoon was a blur for Yoojung. She couldn’t focus on her class work, instead her mind was elsewhere. She kept replaying what had happened between her and Doyeon at lunch, her mind was going to places she didn’t like. She wondered, what would it be like if she and Doyeon did ever date? Of course she knew they wouldn’t, but she wondered how would their friends actually react. Would Doyeon still treat her the same way? Would their friendship be over? She groaned loudly and shook her head.

“Yoojung, are you alright?” Doyeon asked. “You’ve been awfully quiet since lunch time. Are you upset about the ship name?”

Doyeon and Yoojung were now at Doyeon’s house in her bedroom. It was a common occurrence that Yoojung would either be at Doyeon’s or Doyeon would be at Yoojung’s. Their parents would often joke that it was a good thing they all got along so well. 

“What?” Yoojung snapped out of her trance, and processed the question. “Oh, no. I don’t mind it, it’s funny.” She smiled.

“Then what’s wrong?” Doyeon tilted her head looking at Yoojung with concern in her voice.

“I just... I,” Yoojung bit her lip. She couldn’t tell Doyeon that she was wondering what it would be like to date her, could she? No way. It would make everything awkward and uncomfortable. So she shook her head; “nothing, it’s nothing.”

“Hmm, why do I feel like you’re lying to me?” Doyeon tilted her head. 

“I would never do such a thing!” Yoojung exclaimed pretending to be offended.

“I know you wouldn’t petal,” Doyeon smiled warmly at her.

Yoojung smiled back. Although, her mind was still working overdrive on wondering what it would be like dating Doyeon.

“It is frustrating though, the constant comments about us dating.” Doyeon said. “I mean, imagine if we said they’re dating constantly! They’d get so mad.”

“It would be funny though,” Yoojung commented.

“It would be,” Doyeon agreed.

“Sometimes I wonder...” Yoojung started, but then paused. She wondered whether to say what she was thinking would be appropriate. She could see the curiosity in Doyeon’s eyes, the eagerness and anticipation for her next words. Doyeon always looked at her like that whenever she spoke; she always looked excited to hear what she had to say. “I wonder what would happen if we said we were dating.”

“Oh, they’d freak out for sure.” Doyeon laughed. “I think it would be amusing to see though.”

“Yeah, it would be.” Yoojung nodded. She was still thinking about Doyeon and dating.

“Oh, did you hear about those two people in the year above us that are supposedly dating?” Doyeon asked, before continuing. “I feel like they’re not really dating because they’re known to hate each other. It’s probably fake.”

Bingo.

“Doyeon,” Yoojung looked at Doyeon. She had an idea, but saying out loud she suddenly felt embarrassed and timid. She knew that the worst that could happen is Doyeon reject her idea, but she felt awkward mentioning it.

“Hm?” Doyeon hummed.

“I have an idea,” Yoojung blurted out. Shit. That wasn’t meant to happen Yoojung mentally scolded herself.

“What is it?” Doyeon asked curiously.

Yoojung bit her lip and gulped. She felt far too embarrassed to say it out loud due to her fear of rejection but she’d gone too far to not say it now. She had gotten Doyeon’s attention, and she could see the curiosity grow in Doyeon’s eyes as the seconds passed. “You know how we both wonder how our friends would react if we say we’re dating?” Yoojung started.

“Mhm,” Doyeon nodded.

“Well,” Yoojung thought for a moment. Her mouth was bobbing up and down but no words were coming out.

“Well?” Doyeon prompted her to continue.

“What if we play along? You know, fake being in a relationship just to see what they’d say?” Yoojung suggested, taking a deep breath.

“You know with the amount of nerves you had in the build up of asking me to be your fake girlfriend, anyone would think you want me to be your actual girlfriend.” Doyeon joked.

“Doyeon, I’m serious.” Yoojung whined. 

“Alright,” Doyeon thought for a moment. “You want to fake being in a relationship with me just to see how our friends would react?” She asked, making sure that she and Yoojung were on the same page.

“Yes,” Yoojung nodded. “I know that we’d be lying to them but it might make them stop telling us to date for a while, you know? Plus I want to see how much they’d freak out.” Yoojung reasoned.

Doyeon nodded. “Yeah, it would be funny. I’d feel bad lying to them though.” She sighed.

“It would only be for like a week,” Yoojung told her. “I mean, we don’t have to obviously. I just thought it would be funny.”

“Oh no, I want to do it too. I just don’t want to upset our friends or make them feel like they can’t trust us anymore, you know?” Doyeon explained. 

“Wait what? You want to do it?” Yoojung asked with wide eyes and shock evident in her voice and facial features, which caused Doyeon to chuckle.

“Yeah, it would be fun!” Doyeon grinned. “Plus, you’re not bad looking. I could think of worse people to be in a fake relationship with,” Doyeon winked and giggled earning a playful smack from Yoojung.

“Doyeon, be nice!” She huffed. 

“But yeah,” Doyeon looked at Yoojung. “I’d like to be your fake girlfriend.”

“How long should we do it for?” Yoojung asked

“Hmm, well you just said we could do it for a week. So maybe just a week?” Doyeon tilted her head. “I mean, I think if we do it for any less than a week then it would look obvious that it’s fake.”

“We’re not going to tell them that it’s fake?” Yoojung questioned.

“No? Because if we do that they’ll probably pester us to date again after a few weeks. We want to stop them pestering us, right?” 

“I wouldn’t say pestering, that’s a bit mean.” Yoojung commented but continued. “But yes, I see what you mean.”

“Wait, what if our parents find out?” Doyeon asked suddenly feeling worried. She knew that her parents wouldn’t mind if she dated Yoojung, after all they were always telling her how much of a “good influence” Yoojung was on her and how nice of a girl she was. But she didn’t want to lie to her parents.

“We’ve been best friends for years, Doyeon. I highly doubt our parents would believe it after all they know that we’re just close friends,” Yoojung replied. “If by any chance they do find out then you can just blame me, after all, I am the one asking you to be my fake girlfriend.” Yoojung smiled.

Doyeon hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Alright, deal.”

Yoojung grinned. “Really? We’re really going to fake a relationship?”

“Yes, we sure are!” Doyeon grinned back.

“I can’t wait to see how everyone reacts,” Yoojung giggled.

“Me neither, I’m excited.” Doyeon told her.

“Tomorrow can’t come quick enough,” Yoojung said.

“It needs to hurry up,” Doyeon laughed.

Both girls were without realizing it, maybe a little too excited for the following day. After all, it was supposed to be a fake relationship.


	3. Telling The Friends

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Doyeon asked Yoojung as they approached their school’s gates.

“Yes, why are you having second thoughts?” Yoojung replied, turning to face Doyeon. 

“No, I still want to.” Doyeon smiled at Yoojung.

“Okay good!” Yoojung grinned. “Should we hold hands to make it seem more realistic?” She looked at Doyeon.

Doyeon nodded and reached to hold Yoojung’s hand, Yoojung happily accepted the gesture and held onto Doyeon’s hand. She swung their hands together and smiled brightly. It wasn’t unusual for the pair to give each other this type of affection; in fact it’s part of the reason as to why everyone who knew them thought that they were dating.

They walked through the school gates and were making their way over to their friends when Doyeon came to a sudden halt. She had a thought, a thought that she knew she needed to discuss with Yoojung before they told their friends about their “relationship.”

“What’s wrong?” Yoojung frowned, wondering why Doyeon had suddenly stopped and had let go of her hand.

“I had a thought,” Doyeon hesitated for a moment. Truthfully she was a little embarrassed about even having this thought but she knew it was important because she knew what Yoojung and her friends were like. “What if Jieqiong and Somi don’t believe us?”

Yoojung blinked a few times, before giggling. “Doyeon, they’ve been telling us that we’re dating since the day we met. I’m sure that they’ll believe us.”

Doyeon sighed and shook her head. “No, I mean... What if they ask us to kiss or something?”

Yoojung thought for a few moments. “Hmm... Well, would you feel comfortable kissing me?”

Doyeon hesitated for a minute, her mouth bobbed up and down but no words came out. Honestly, she had never even thought about kissing Yoojung after all she was her best friend, and they were only friends. “Umm...” Doyeon bit her lip, still thinking.

“Doyeon, it’s okay if you don’t want to. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Yoojung reassured her. “It was a stupid idea.”

“No!” Doyeon exclaimed, a little too loudly as it attracted a few looks from other students. “I mean, no. It wasn’t a stupid idea.” She sighed. “I just don’t want our friendship to be ruined, you know?”

“Doyeon,” Yoojung said her name softly. “We’re faking the relationship, nothing is at risk. I promise you.”

Doyeon wasn’t sure what it was that made her agree to it, maybe it was Yoojung’s sincerity in her soft voice or maybe it was the fact that she wanted to prank her friends or maybe something else... But all she knew was that she had just agreed that she would kiss her best friend if asked to do so. Something which she never thought she’d do.

“Alright! It’s settled,” Yoojung grinned. “We’ll kiss if we have to.” She grabbed Doyeon’s hand and started swinging it as they made their way over to their friends.

“Here comes our favourite couple!” Jieqiong giggled.

Rather than denying it like they usually would Doyeon and Yoojung just stayed silent with big smiles on their faces.

“No denial, hm?” Somi smirked.

“Why would we deny something that’s true?” Yoojung replied, with a smirk on her face.

“WHAT?!” Somi and Jieqiong shouted in unison.

“You’re dating?” Somi asked with wide eyes. “Oh my God, I knew it!” She shrieked. 

“How long have you been dating?” Jieqiong questioned.

“I asked Doyeon to be my girlfriend last night,” Yoojung grinned and Doyeon nodded along.

“All this ‘just friends’ bullshit. I knew that there was more to it, the way you guys look at each other... It’s not how friends look at each other.” Jieqiong stated before adding.”I must admit though, I am surprised it’s taken you guys this long to realize that you have feelings for each other.”

“I agree, it’s been like literal years!” Somi exclaimed.

“Well, maybe we were both just shy.” Yoojung smiled.

“Doyeon, you’re awfully quiet.” Somi commented. 

“I’m just enjoying hearing my girlfriend’s beautiful voice,” Doyeon replied. 

“Ew, gross!” Somi pretended to gag. “I think its better when you’re quiet,” she laughed and everyone laughed along with her.

“Hey! Be nice to my girlfriend,” Yoojung huffed.

“Ooh defensive, are we?” Somi stuck her tongue out playfully.

“Shut it,” Yoojung laughed. 

“Babe, calm down.” Doyeon smiled as she wrapped her arms around Yoojung’s waist, back hugging her. “There’s no use getting annoyed,” she whispered before placing a kiss on Yoojung’s cheek.

“God, must you two be so gross this early? Some of us are still single, you know?!” Jieqiong huffed; causing Somi, Doyeon and Yoojung to laugh.

“We can’t help it,” Yoojung stuck her tongue out playfully.

Somi and Jieqiong just rolled their eyes and muttered a “whatever.”

“Anyway,” Yoojung giggled. “I think we should get to class, the bell’s going to ring any second now.”

With that the girl’s walked to their respective classes. Yoojung was in the same class as Jieqiong and Somi meanwhile Doyeon was in a separate class.

“I’ll walk you to your class if you want, babe.” Yoojung smiled, as she held onto Doyeon’s hand interlocking their fingers.

Doyeon smiled at the gesture and nodded. “I’ll see you guys later,” she gestured towards Somi and Jieqiong who both nodded and headed to their classroom.

“I can’t believe they fell for it,” Yoojung giggled once she knew that the other girl’s were out of sight. 

“Me neither,” Doyeon smiled before adding; “although they have been saying that we’re dating for a long time now, so it’s no wonder they fell for it.”

“That’s true,” Yoojung hummed.

Once they arrived at Doyeon’s classroom, they let go of each other’s hands. 

“Come here,” Yoojung said opening her arms so that Doyeon could hug her. 

Doyeon happily obliged and hugged Yoojung, they hugged each other until the bell rang. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other, this wasn’t unusual for them as they often hugged each other for a while. However, this time it felt different. Especially for Doyeon, Doyeon wasn’t sure if it was because of their fake relationship or something else but once Yoojung let go of her she felt sad.

“I’ll see you later,” Yoojung smiled.

“Okay, I’ll see you later. I hope you don’t get into trouble for being late because of me.” Doyeon said softly, before placing a kiss on Yoojung’s nose.

“It’ll be worth it after all you are my girlfriend now,” Yoojung giggled.

Doyeon wasn’t sure why but hearing Yoojung calling her her girlfriend made her heart skip a beat. Despite knowing that it was all pretend. 

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t want you getting detention.” Doyeon said calmly, although her heart was racing.

“Wait, one last thing before you go into class and before I bid you farewell.” Yoojung laughed.

“What’s up?” Doyeon asked.

“I want to give you this,” Yoojung grinned before placing a quick kiss on Doyeon’s lips. “Alright, I’ll see you later!” She smiled before walking away.

Doyeon couldn’t even process what had just happened before her teacher called her into the classroom. 

She wasn’t sure why Yoojung had just kissed her when their friends weren’t around, all she knew is that she liked the feeling of Yoojung’s soft lips against her own and she liked the feeling that she was feeling in that moment.


	4. Oh.

During class Doyeon couldn’t focus, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn’t get the kiss out of her mind. She wasn’t upset that Yoojung had kissed her, far from it, and that’s what was confusing her. She knew despite the fact they were always incredibly affectionate with each other anyway there would be a lot more affection, and she had a feeling that there was always a possibility of kissing. However she thought that it would just be in front of their friends, after all that is what Yoojung had implied.

The bell rang signalling that class was over. Doyeon sighed with relief as she picked up her notebook and put in into her bag. She exited the classroom only to be greeted by a grinning Yoojung who instantly wrapped her arms around her. 

“I missed you!” Yoojung told Doyeon, her voice was a little louder than usual which made people stop and stare at them. 

Doyeon took a moment to process what was going on before she wrapped her arms around Yoojung, and smiled “I missed you too.” 

“Damn, you’ve only been separated for what? An hour? And you’re acting like you haven’t seen each other in years.” Somi giggled as she walked past the couple.

“You’re just jealous,” Yoojung stuck her tongue out as she let go of Doyeon.

Somi laughed and shook her head. “I have to admit, you two are cute together.”

Doyeon nodded and smiled. “I agree.” She said as she wrapped her arm around Yoojung’s shoulder.

“Alright lovebirds, I’m gonna go home now. So I’ll see you tomorrow,” Somi smiled as she began to walk away. “I’ll text you!” She turned around and told the other girls who just nodded and waved, both grinning.

“So,” Yoojung looked at Doyeon. “Do you wanna come over to my house and hang out or do you have to go home today?” Yoojung pouted a little bit at the last part of her sentence, she hoped Doyeon could come over as she really enjoyed her company.

“Of course I’ll come over,” Doyeon smiled. “My parents are working late anyway.”

“Mine too,” Yoojung grinned as she reached for Doyeon’s hand. Doyeon gladly accepted the affection and the girls walked hand in hand to Yoojung’s house.

On the way to Yoojung’s house Doyeon had zoned out again. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on what Yoojung was saying, she couldn’t get the kiss out of her mind. She needed to ask Yoojung why she did it, but how could she? How could she bring it up without making things awkward? What if Yoojung said it was just a joke? Doyeon frowned a little at the last thought. She didn’t want it to be a joke, she didn’t know what she wanted it to be.

“Doyeon?” Yoojung called, getting no response she tried again. 

“Hello Doyeon?” Still no response.

“Doyeon!” She practically shouted Doyeon’s name across the street as she snapped her fingers.

“What? Oh, sorry.” Doyeon nervously chuckled. She knew that now Yoojung knew something was on her mind, as they had been friends for so long they could both pick up on little details of each other and how they act.

“Are you okay? I’ve been calling you for like 5 minutes.” Yoojung asked with concern in her tone.

“Oh no, I’m okay.” Doyeon smiled before quickly changing the subject; “oh we’re at your place already? That was quick.”

Yoojung frowned at her friends odd behaviour but decided she wouldn’t push it, instead she opened the door and followed as Doyeon walked inside. Despite Yoojung’s parents being out they headed for Yoojung’s room. Once they got inside Yoojung plopped herself on her bed and dramatically sighed.

“School is so boring!” She groaned.

“You say this every time I come over,” Doyeon giggled.

“Because it’s always boring,” Yoojung whined. 

Doyeon just shook her head and sat on the bed next to Yoojung. 

“Today was kind of funny though,” Yoojung sat up. “Somi and Jieqiong’s reactions to our dating news, I can’t believe they fell for it.” Yoojung giggled.

“I know,” Doyeon giggled along. 

“So, I have a beautiful voice?” Yoojung smirked at Doyeon, remembering what she had said earlier.

Doyeon looked away and blushed. “Be quiet!” She said with hints of embarrassment in her tone.

“Hey, you said it.” Yoojung stuck her tongue out.

Doyeon just shook her head and the girls fell into a comfortable silence. Doyeon would occasionally sneak a glance at Yoojung who was on her phone texting their friends. Doyeon smiled softly at Yoojung before her thoughts took over.

A part of her desperately wanted to ask Yoojung about the kiss and whether it meant anything or if it was just acting, and if it was acting why did she do it when their friends weren’t around? However another part of her was too afraid to ask; partly because she didn’t want to make things awkward between them but also because she was afraid of the answer. Sighing, she raked her hand through her hair and looked at Yoojung who was still engrossed in her mobile phone.

“Is something wrong?” Yoojung asked, making Doyeon jump a little. When she had looked at Yoojung she seemed totally engrossed on her phone.

“I want to ask you something,” Doyeon said without thinking. Instantly once she said it, she regretted it. She didn’t want to make up some stupid question though, and lie to Yoojung about what was on her mind. She just wasn’t sure if she could handle the rejection.

“Sure, what’s up?” Yoojung smiled as she put her phone on her bedside table.

“You know earlier,” Doyeon nervously played with her fingers as she spoke. “What was it about?”

Yoojung blinked. She was utterly confused as to what Doyeon was talking about. “What happened earlier?”

Doyeon bit her lip nervously, still playing with her fingers. Had Yoojung forgotten about the kiss? Was she just pretending because she wanted to hear Doyeon say it? So many questions were swirling around Doyeon’s head that before she could properly think of what to say she blurted out; “the kiss, you kissed me before class earlier?”

“Oh that,” Yoojung began to play with the sleeves of her jacket which was what she did when she was nervous. “I don’t really know, Doyeon. It just felt right, you know?”

Doyeon nodded. “Yeah.”

“I don’t know, I guess I did it because at the time it felt right.” Yoojung shrugged.

“Oh, I see.” Doyeon nodded.

“Why? Did it make you uncomfortable?” Yoojung asked with worry in her tone. 

“Oh no, not at all.” Doyeon reassured her. “I just wondered because I thought we were only going to act like a couple in front of our friends. I guess I just got a bit confused.”

“I don’t know I guess I just figured that maybe if we kissed somewhere that wasn’t in front of them they might think it really is real.”

“But they already believed us?” Doyeon frowned, unsure of what to make of Yoojung’s replies.

“I know, it’s like I said it just felt right at the time.” Yoojung replied.

“Does it feel right now?” Doyeon blurted out. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

“What? You want to kiss me now?” Yoojung asked with confused laced in her voice. 

“What? No, that’s not what I meant.” Doyeon sighed. “I meant do you regret kissing me?”

“Oh,” Yoojung hesitated for a moment. “No, I don’t.”

That’s good, Doyeon thought to herself. “Did it mean anything to you though?” Doyeon asked again without thinking.

“Oh, um,” Yoojung’s mouth bobbed up and down as she thought about how to answer. “I think we both need to remember that the relationship is fake. Maybe I got a little carried away and I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah,” Doyeon said almost inaudibly. She took a deep breath and tried to avoid looking or sounding upset. 

Doyeon wasn’t even sure why she was so upset, after all Yoojung was right. It is a fake relationship and that’s what she needed to remember. Still she couldn’t shake the feeling of rejection away, she needed to get out of there and away from Yoojung for a little while.

Doyeon pulled out her phone and checked the time. “Oh, I just remembered I have to go home and study.” 

“Why don’t you just stay here and study?” Yoojung offered, completely unaware of how she had made Doyeon feel.

“Oh no, I don’t want you to be bored watching me study.” Doyeon put on a fake laugh. 

“I could always try and help you?”

Doyeon forgot how persistent Yoojung could be.

“Honestly, it’s okay. My parents might come home early too, so I should probably make something to eat.”

“You said they were working late?” Yoojung tilted her head and frowned.

“Oh,” Doyeon bit her lip. “I just need to go home.”

Not wanting to push Doyeon any further Yoojung just nodded. She watched as Doyeon picked up her bag and walked down the stairs, Yoojung followed.

“Alright, well I’ll see you tomorrow.” Doyeon put on a fake smile.

“Doyeon, are you okay?” Yoojung frowned.

“Yes, I’m okay.” Doyeon nodded.

“It’s just usually you give me a hug before you leave,” Yoojung chuckled.

“Oh yeah, of course.” Doyeon opened her arms and embraced Yoojung in a tight hug. The girls stood there for at least two minutes neither wanting to let go of the other as they both felt upset and rejected but for different reasons.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Yoojung smiled as she pulled of the embrace.

“Yeah, see you.” Doyeon smiled as she walked down the path away from Yoojung’s house.

Once she closed the door Yoojung went back into her room and laid on her bed. She was utterly confused as to why Doyeon’s mood changed so quickly when they talked about the kiss, but it was Doyeon who brought it up. Yoojung frowned. Maybe Doyeon didn’t want to do the fake relationship anymore, Yoojung felt herself get upset at that thought. She wasn’t sure why she felt upset, after all it wasn’t like it’s a real relationship and it’s not like their friendship wouldn’t be over. She just couldn’t help but feel rejected though. She needed to talk to Doyeon about this, sooner rather than later.

Without thinking, Yoojung grabbed her phone and left her house, making her way to Doyeon’s. Whatever had happened to Doyeon just then, Yoojung wanted to fix it and make it right.


End file.
